


I'm sorry :^(

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cum Inflation, IM SORRY OKAY, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, blowjob, im gross, oni!cole, only a lil, trans!kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: cole is an oni and in heat and fucks kai idk what to tell u





	I'm sorry :^(

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Zane asked, concerned about their Oni boyfriends heat.

“We’ll be fine, I’ll make sure he eats and drinks and all that!” Kai replied, pushing Jay and Zane out the door.  
“Go do your stuff! He’s fine we’re fine!”  
“If you’re sure…” Jay said hesitantly, stepping outside with Zane.  
“We’ll be back at the end of the day with the stuff we need.” Zane confirmed, giving Kai a kiss on the cheek before leaving with Jay.

Kai walked back into the house, deciding to check on Cole before making the boy some food and getting him a drink.  
Opening the door, a crack of light shining into the dim room and illuminating the outline of Coles figure.

Cole, hunched over and hips moving; a deep growl that twisted into a whine as he rutted his hips against the pillow between his thighs.  
Three piercing reddish brown eyes shining up at him, a shiver running down his spine at the glossy and lust filled gaze.

“I’m mean to be takin’ care of you today, big boy.” Kai cooed gently, earning a gentle purr from Cole.  
Kai chewed on his lip, eyes focusing on the boner the Oni boy was sporting.  
‘I gotta make sure he eats n stuff today.’ Kai thought to himself.  
‘But one quick blowjob couldn’t hurt.’ he mused, taking a few steps forward and reaching out; Cole letting out a loud rumbling sound as Kai gently cupped his face, running his hand down Coles chest and lightly guiding the boy to lie back.

“Kai…” Cole mumbled out softly, a raspy voice full of need that went to right to Kais lower gut. Settling a heavy feeling of arousal in his stomach.

Kai trailing his hands up Coles thighs before wrapping them around Coles dick, fingers tightening around the base. Stroking slowly over Coles knot and up the shaft.  
A low guttural groan slipping from the Onis lips.

“Oh, you like that?” Kai said gently, feeling Cole buck up into his hands and squeezing gently in reply.  
“Want something more, baby?” Kai cooed again, drinking in the way Cole just nodded and leaned back.  
Kai wrapping his lips around the head of Coles dick, gently sucking the boy off and stroking the large amount he couldn’t fit in his mouth, the taste of precum making a familiar wet feeling begin to creep between his legs.

Large claws made their way into Kais hair and pulled lightly, Kai moaning around his mouthful as Cole started to make pathetic whines under him.

Hollowing his cheeks and sucking to the best of his ability, tongue trailing the underside before he pulled off with a lewd, wet pop. Hands on Coles slick cock starting to smear the precum down the shaft.

“Come on baby…” Kai urged, watching Cole thrust up pathetically with low whine. Desperate and shaky as cum spurted out of his cock.

Kais face and chest getting covered in the sticky, thick goo as he shut up eyes. Rubbing Cole through his orgasm before slowing down.

Eyes fluttering open, Cole making a soft purr in adoration as he looked down at the brunette. Covered with his cum.

Although much to Kais surprise, the cock in his hand didn’t soften.  
“Fuck…” Kai said softly, voice almost strained as he looked down at the throbbing dick in his hands.  
Licking his lips and letting the salty liquid into his mouth as he felt Cole give another small buck of his hips.

‘Just one round couldn’t hurt.’ Kai argued internally, watching as his own hands started to strip off his shirt without his permission.

Next pulling off his pants and peeling off his semi-wet boxers before he crawled forwards, relishing the feeling of Coles dick grinding against his cunt and claws gently wrapping around his waist.

‘Then I’ll go make food n’ stuff.’ he hollowly promised.

—

Zane and Jay pushed open the door, groceries and other supplies filling both his arms; Jay following suit carrying bags as well.

“We’re home-!” Zane called out, heading to the kitchen and putting down his cargo.   
Turning to Jay when he entered to dump his bags.  
“Where d’ya think he i-” Jay cutting off his own sentence in realization.

Both of them immediately making their way to Coles room, hearing a loud, shaky moan make it’s way from inside.

A familiar heated chant of “Please please please please please-!” echoing out as they opened the door.

Kai writhing under Coles body, legs tight around the Onis waist as he fucked hard and fast into Kai. Poor boy covered in cum and only able to hold on as Coles hips worked into him over and over, not for the first time today clearly.

Taking a step forward, Zane for a moment intended to separate the two, despite his own arousal taking place in his stomach.  
But almost as if sensing his intentions Cole let out a possessive growl, bearing his tusks at the robot and causing both Zane and Jay to take a step back.

The Onis hips only seeming to drive into the fire elemental fast, ripping a mix of a scream, a moan and a sob from Kais throat. Eyes rolling back as he could only arch, Cole letting out his own mix of snarls and moans in Kais ear.

“Fuck-!” Kai cried out as he came, voice raw from hours of being used. Cole pushing deeper; Knotting his boyfriend with a low rumble before a louder bellowing sound was pulled from his throat.

His hips slowing to a slow grind as he pumped Kai absolutely full of cum, the boys stomach pushing outwards as he was filled with now a mix of a large knotted dick and cum.

Large hands moving to gently knead and paw at the boys protruding stomach as Kai shook, pathetic gasps and groans at every movement Cole made of him; completely out of his mind right now.

Cole finally seeming to collect himself with a gentle sigh, nuzzling into the crook of Kais neck before he heard a soft ‘“Ahem.” Attention turning back to the two by the door.

“You both.” Zane stated, mouth as dry as cotton as he tried to ignore the tent in his pants.  
“Are in a lot of trouble.” He finished, Cole only letting out a pathetic whine, puppy eyes as Zane began to scold them both.  
Or… Well, Cole at least. He doubted Kai could even function at this point.


End file.
